Dirty little secrets
by greaserforlife
Summary: Tsukiko has no family and 1 friend. What happens when Her friend is Shikamaru and has to be in team 7. She hates fangirls and is a lot like Sasuke? And why is she older than everyone else? is she hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

WHOA WHAT?

Disclaimer:don't own naruto. Also some of the words I use are straight out of the episode so I don't own that either -_- I DO own some of what I write in this chapter and I do own Tsukiko :D

A/N:Okay so I had all this written like I sat and wrote word for word what some people said and then my computer restarted and I lost it all T.T so I might skip over some of the things Iruka says because of that sorry.

Enjoy XD

1111111111111111111111!

Chapter 1

Tsukiko POV

Walking into class was soooo fun (sarcasm). Getting pushed and shoved by Sakura and Ino are the greatest things to do bright and early in the morning. I sat down next to Shikamaru when I _finally_ got into the stupid classroom.

"Hey Shika"

"Hey Tsukiko"

"Whats going on with Naruto?"

"He accidently lip locked with Sasuke now he is dead"

"Nice…why do you say lip locked it is longer and more difficult than just saying kissed"

"… … … good point but I still like saying lip locked."

"Wow…" I smiled a little.

"Whoa did Tsukiko actually smile?"

"No.. well a little, It was a smirk!"

"Wow. Why don't I know your last name?"

"Don't have one…at least that I know of."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Iruka came in and started talking (A/n:this part im going to skip over because it is friggen hot outside so it is making me lazyish and because I wrote it before and it took a while .).

"Squad seven Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Tsukiko..er uh no last name… Squad eight Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Squad 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji." He finished and everyone left.

I walked over by Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Hey Shika, Choji…Ino."

"Hey"

"Hey Tsukiko"

"Whatever, just because you don't like fan girls doesn't mean you can hate on all of them" Ino said.

"Actually Ino-_pig_ I can." I smirked when I said pig.

"You little demon child! You are…a lot like Sasuke…why aren't you friends with him?" She said in realization.

"WHAT? How am I like that emo, FUGLY, annoying kid?" I freaked out knowing that I probably shouldn't have.

"Simple, you are quiet except towards Shikamaru. You find fan girls annoying, AND you barely smile you mostly smirk or frown." Ino said with a smirk knowing she can irritate me with that.

"Ino… I talk to Shikamaru because he is my best friend. Anyone who isn't a fan girl finds fan girls annoying. And I just don't really care for smiling because my life has been crappy." Gosh she is so annoying.

"Is that Naruto?" Shikamaru asked pointing over by Sasuke and Naruto.

"I think so. Who else do we know wears really only orange?" I said calmly.

"True" Shikamaru replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX skipping to when they are in the classroom waiting for KakashiXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was complaining about our sensei being late when I walked in, yeah I was late to but still he annoyed after _just_ walking in. I looked over at Sasuke who was just sitting there bored.

"Naruto what are you doing?" I heard Sakura say.

"It's his fault for being late!" Naruto yelled.

We all heard a thud and in came our new teacher. He came in and Sakura started making up some lame excuse that it wasn't her fault and stuff. He said, "Hm… how how should I say this… my first impression of you guys are…I hate you."

We walked out onto the roof and Kakashi sensei said, "Why don't you introduce yourselves." "Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Your likes, dislikes, your goals in life, and hobbies." Kakashi sensei explained.

"Why don't you go first." Naruto said.

"Me? Ok my name is Hatake, Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes…or my dislikes. As for my dream…. I have few hobbies." He finished.

"So all we found out was his name." Sakura said.

"Not true! We found out he doesn't feel like telling us about his personal life. I give him respect for that." I said smirking and thinking about how we have that in common.

"Now it's your turn. You first." Kakashi sensei said.

"I'm Uzamaki, Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I put in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare ramen! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."

"okay next!" Kakashi said.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura. I like…well, the person I like is…" Sakura started looking over at Sasuke, "And my hobby is… well, my dream is to…" Again she looked at Sasuke.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Naruto" Sakura said annoyed.

He looked crushed I almost laughed but then I decided not to.

"Next"

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to…kill a certain man." Everyone was dead silent. I looked at him upset as well.

"Last person." Kakashi said interrupting my thoughts, I might want to mention that.

"I'm Tsukiko…don't have a last name to tell. I like hanging out with Shikamaru so we can be lazy. I dislike fan girls and when people interrupt my thoughts," I said glaring at Sakura and Kakashi sensei. "My "dream" is to find and join my family member."

"Interesting dream, how do you know when you find them? Also what is your hobby?" Kakashi sensei interrupted.

"I will know because I know at least one person who is still alive. My hobbies are the same as my likes and again I dislike when people interrupt my thoughts and words!" I say loudly.

**KAKASHI POV**

'_These kids are Sasuke seems upset possibly due to his families death' _

"You said your name is Tsukiko correct?"I ask the girl with dark hair.

"Yes Kakashi sensei why?" She asked curiously.

"I used to know a girl named Tsukiko, she was an Uchiha…she got killed." After remembering that I remember the little girl smiling up at me and laughing.

She looked a little stunned then said, "Wow umm sorry to hear that. Was she a close friend or something?"

"Yeah I guess. She was younger than me but we were kind of close." I mumble.

"Oh…well I guess thats a little weird…?" She also mumbles.

"Yeah, anyway…" I say uncomfortable.

'_She's hiding something I can tell.'_

**Tsukiko pov **

"I will determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring you ninja equitment and meet at 5 a.m.! Now then, meeting over, Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." Kakashi said.

We were all a little worried and you could see it in our eyes. Then I thought about something, he seemed to really push the fact about his friend Tsukiko Uchiha onto me as if I am her or something? Oh well I am not going to stress it.

**Next day (still Tsukiko's pov)**

I got up and quickly got ready and ran out the door. Lack of sleeping makes getting up and ready a lot easier.

"Good morning." Sakura said sleepily.

"Morning." Naruto said even more tired.

"Morning…"I said awkwardly. Sasuke just nodded in acknowledgement.

I looked around and saw no Kakashi sensei. Today will be interesting wont it?

Okay I decided to end it here for now… enjoy! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:sorry this took so long umm it is probably going to be short…

Disclaimer:don't own naruto but I do own tsukiko (sometimes referred to as tsuki)

(TSUKIKO'S POV)

After who knows how many hours of sitting there Kakashi finally showed up with a lame excuse. Naruto and Sakura started yelling at him but I was barely paying attention. He doesn't deserve respect if he can barely give it himself.

"Tsuki?" Someone said my name but I had no idea who.

"What?" I hissed.

"Ne, whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei needs to give respect before he expects me to give it Naruto that's all you need to know." I said then walked off.

We all walked into the training grounds and Kakashi-sensei explained the rules and stuff. We all nodded and Naruto tried to attack him right on but it failed…epically.

(SKIP TO END OF FIGHT)

"YOU ALL PASS 3" Kakashi-sensei said when we finished eating (and feeding Naruto)

"*screams* Ne?" from Naruto and Sakura.

"You all learned how to make sacrifices for eachother and help each other which was the whole point of this exercise congratulations you pass." Kakashi said.

We all left and did our own little thing while Naruto was cheering about being a ninja. I walked into my house and sat down. I felt a tear slide down my face.

'_No I can't be crying! I don't cry. I trained for five years to NOT cry and to show no emotion why the hell am I now? Is it because of Sasuke? No I've been in the same class as him for all these years then why!' _Tsuki thought as she wiped her tears and ran to her room.

She was broken and never fixed. She understood why Itachi did it but still couldn't accept it. She couldn't be friends with Kakashi she had to hate him if she befriended him, if she did she would break down and who knows what would happen then.

"I am sorry Hatake but…I have to hate you…" Tsukiko said quietly.

Xoxoxoxoxox

A/n: did ya enjoy it?


End file.
